


A Bad Night's Sleep

by junkosakura01



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Camping, Embarrassing, Gen, Headcanon, High School, Humor, One Shot, Retelling, School Trip, What-If, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: School camp out for the Investigation Team, they just had no dinner, and now they're going to bed. Let's see if our boys will be able to sleep well with empty stomachs.
Kudos: 2





	A Bad Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic uses some of the game's text from the school camping trip, and is updated vs its original 2011 upload in Fanfiction.net. The Protagonist's name is from the manga version.

Ah, one of the best times in the school year is having a school trip. You can have the freedom of being in a place you've wanted to go, even if that place is not what you expect. There's one thing you can be sure of: always expect the unexpected--like inside Souji and Yosuke's tent.

"Great... We're stuck here with no food and no reception... Maybe I should've just finished that curry to death..." Yosuke groaned while caressing his grumbling stomach. "And more importantly, why are you here?"

"I got kicked out of my tent," said Kanji. "They were looking at me like someone died."

"If you were there with them, I'm not that surprised," said Yosuke. "When it comes to you, anyone can think that."

Kanji grunts a little after hearing it. "By the way, is it just you two?"

"Yeah," Souji nodded. "And it's really cramped in here."

"The other guy called in, said he got sick. Smart move, maybe I should've done that too."

"Yo Senpai, do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

"No way, Kanji! You're gonna scare the hell outta us!" Yosuke leaned back a few inches away.

"Hey, I'm no punk like they always think. You saw how I really am."

"Th-That's not it..." said Yosuke. _"Then again, there's one fact that we're still scared of..."_ Yosuke whispered to himself.

"Then what?" Kanji glared.

"You, uh... Well..." Souji slowly reaches for his bag to get something and sighed, "I think I forgot to bring a repellant..."

"Ugh, you two aren't making any sense," Kanji sighed.

 _"It's better if we don't tell him,"_ Yosuke whispered to Souji, _"He'll surely get angry once we do."_

 _"Agreed,"_ Souji whispered back with a nod.

"What are you two whispering back there?"

"N-Nothing!" they both said.

"Anyways, where the hell am I supposed to sleep then? You can't expect me to sleep under the cold, hard ground outside."

"Can't you sleep with some of your classmates?"

"I already tried, but none of them even opened up their tents for me. Some were even throwing stuff at me."

"Er, that's a bit too cruel..." Souji said. "One tent should've least let you in. _Ours did..._ "

\---

"Well, can I stay here or not? You two are the only ones I can count on."

"NO. Now get out of our tent before you scare us to death..." Souji protested while his face is filled with terror...

"What...?" Kanji's face is dumbfounded.

"You heard him. Get out before we call King Moron," said Yosuke as he reaches for his battle weapon. For unknown reasons, he brought it with him.

"What the hell... I thought you hate that guy?" said Kanji.

"We do..." Yosuke sighed and pointed nearby with an uncaring expression, "But, if you really wanna stay, you'll have to sleep on that huge rock."

"What? No way, let Yosuke-senpai sleep there."

"Nope. I'd rather roll down the hill in my sleep than lie on that rock. But I'd choose that instead than sleep beside Kanji..."

"How about if you sleep over there, Souji-senpai? You're a patient guy, you do everything with ease."

"That's not true and he's clearly not going to. There's no way I'm gonna sleep there either." Yosuke sets up a barricade leaving Kanji alone beside the rock.

And so, everyone slept in the tent in a cramped space. It was fortunate no one snored like a pig. The next day, Souji finds the tent slightly ripped open and saw Yosuke below the hill--with his head stuck in a bush, and squirrels were running back and forth on him...

Souji carefully peered over and saw Yosuke either still asleep or had been knocked unconscious from the fall (or something else). The moment Souji wants to stand and get Yosuke back, he discovers that Kanji is hugging him tightly in his arms while he's asleep...

END


End file.
